Various types of receptacle, plate, small tray, or meal tray made of food-grade card or plastic are already in existence on the market. It is true that all of them can contain food, and some of them can be used with a glass or beaker for eating purposes while standing or sitting down without a table.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,022 describes such a device made up of a flat-bottomed tray and including a low rim. A frustoconically-shaped handle is provided at the center of the bottom of the tray, serving firstly to enable it to be held as a whole, and secondly providing an internal Cavity suitable for receiving a beaker. However, that device solves the problem only in part insofar as it is suitable only for use with aperitif-type snack foods, and also, since the handle projects down along way from the bottom of the tray, the tray cannot be used while it is standing on a table.